


Up&Down

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: jongtae sharing the same line in up nd down has always been my Biggest nutagain for rollercoasterwrite's jjongsmonthJonghyun thinks back to when he used to flirt with everyone all the time, when he had smooth pickup lines and a cocked eyebrow practised so well he could make anyone melt, and finds that he can’t remember any of it.“I-I like your hair,” is what he decides to say. He lifts his hand a little to gesture at Taemin’s tiny ponytail. “It’s cute.”tumblr





	Up&Down

“And then, like, he comes up to me, and he’s like, ‘Yeah, I want a full refund,’ and it’s like, listen, you egotistical manipulative entitled fuck, I don’t–” **  
**

Kibum stops in the middle of his story to clench his hands and take that deep, steadying breath that he does before he starts getting too loud in the little café they’re in. Jonghyun gave up on trying to look concerned and sympathetic five minutes ago, but he still muffles his little giggle in his hand as he pets Kibum’s hair gently out of his face and rubs his back. This is the funniest shitty customer story he’s ever heard, even if it is sucking the soul out of Kibum’s body as he tells it.

“What did you really say, though?” he asks. Kibum takes another two big breaths and then lets out one big, long sigh. He scrunches his nose and picks up his cinnamon roll to unroll another little piece.

“I did my big fake soulless customer service smile,” Kibum starts, but Jonghyun doesn’t hear the rest because he glances around the café and spots the most gorgeous human he’s ever seen.

They’re walking to the table right next to theirs, headphones dangling out of one ear and black bag slung over their shoulder. Honey blonde hair is pulled back into the tiniest little ponytail at the back of their head and their bangs fall into their eyes, but with a little flick of their head, they settle to the side easily. Deep brown eyes, round cheeks, a soft jawline, plush lips, and the tiniest mole on their nose all make Jonghyun’s heart melt.

He watches, transfixed, as they pull their dark jacket off to reveal a grungy band tshirt that they have tucked in only behind the buckle of their studded belt. They sit at the table, yawn into their hand, and pull their phone out of their bag. Black and silver rings decorate their fingers as they tap through some apps. Jonghyun’s fingers twist and play together as he watches. Heck. He wants to–

“Jonghyun.” Kibum’s voice cuts through his haze and he blinks, shaking his head and turning back to his qpp. Kibum frowns at him and pokes his cheek. “You’re staring.” He nods his head over Jonghyun’s shoulder at the pretty babe and Jonghyun automatically looks back and feels breathless again at the sight. Gosh.

“Babe,” he says, looking back to Kibum. “I know we’re literally. On a date right now, but. I gotta.” He wiggles away from Kibum hesitantly, looking back at the babe and then at Kibum again with a pleading little pout. He needs to go talk to them right now. He can listen to the rest of Kibum’s story about… whatever it was that he was talking about later. Kibum rolls his eyes, but nods, lifting a hand to run his fingers through Jonghyun’s pink hair.

“They’re cute,” he agrees, and pushes Jonghyun away gently. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Jonghyun breathes, and he pushes his jacket off of his lap before he stands up and scoots over to the next table. The babe is still there and still pretty, and Jonghyun’s fingers grip nervously in the hem of his shirt as he steps up.

“Uh,” he says, “excuse me,” and fuck, even just the way they look up at him with a curious little hum is beautiful.

“Hi?” they say, the word a question out of pink lips. Jonghyun lifts his hand just enough to give them a tiny wave and does his best to smile. It’s not hard when everything about him makes his heart feel all warm and light.

“I’m Jonghyun,” he introduces himself. “And, um. I was–I think you’re–I don’t know, I didn’t really plan this out, um.” He covers his mouth, then his eyes, then runs his fingers through his hair. He probably just messed up what Kibum did to fix it and Kibum is probably shaking his head behind him, but whatever.

“Uh–I’m Taemin,” they say, and even their name, even the voice that they say it with is pretty, warm and deep and a little husky. Jonghyun’s smile twitches a little higher at their introduction. They don’t think he’s weird or rude. That’s good. With his tiny confidence boost, he taps his fingers at the edge of their table. He thinks back to when he used to flirt with everyone all the time, when he had smooth pickup lines and a cocked eyebrow practised so well he could make anyone melt, and finds that he can’t remember any of it.

“I-I like your hair,” is what he decides to say. He lifts his hand a little to gesture at Taemin’s tiny ponytail. “It’s cute.”

“Oh,” Taemin says. Their lips curve up into a smile now too, one that’s wide and brightens up the whole room as they reach back to touch their hair gently. “Thanks, um.” They sit up a little straighter, turn a little more to face Jonghyun in their seat. “I like yours too, the pink,” they say. Jonghyun is sure that his blush makes his cheeks match his hair.

“Thanks,” he says, “It’s, um, it’s cherry blossom pink.”

“It suits you,” Taemin says. “It’s really–It’s good. Yeah.” And then Jonghyun just smiles, looking down at Taemin, completely out of things to say, completely out of anything that he can remember inside of his brain. He’s such a mess. As the seconds stretch on and Taemin just smiles back, he feels a mild panic start to rise inside of him, but before it can take over, Taemin shakes their head and puts their face into their hands.

“Sorry, fuck,” they mumble. They curl their fingers so they can peep up at Jonghyun with just their eyes. “I’m not normally this much of a mess, it’s just. You’re so pretty that it makes me forget everything.” They laugh, an embarrassed, breathy chuckle, and Jonghyun finds himself giggling as well.

“I think we have that in common,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> #i lov up nd down but i cant listen to it as much as i wanna bc my parents Judge it  
> #anyway they stay there and blush and giggle at each other until kibum leans over like hey can u ask them to sit with us already  
> #and jongs like oh !! ye um do u um do u wanna. sit with us also this is kibum hes my qpp and i lov him  
> #kibums like Hi  
> #taems like oh hi sure yeah okay and sits with them  
> #jong wiggles back to cling to kibums arm but he smiles and blushies across the table at taem the whole time  
> #taems first impression of kibum is the rest of his shitty customer story and they have to say that they are v fond and impressed  
> #kibum has to like talk For them half the time bc they keep getting blushie and forgetting what they wanna say  
> #hes v amused and when he gets them to exchange numbers hes like '''ur on ur own with texting'''' and theyre like hhh okay  
> #jong texts taem like fifty hearts and blushie emojis and taem sends him wholesome memes  
> #and somehow through that they set up another date and they go see a movie  
> #which is good bc they dont gotta talk much and it goes v nice and they smoochie a lil which is also nice


End file.
